Camp Does not! Rock!
by GaleOHunter
Summary: Rated M for events in the future. Brian hated camp, he honestly did. The outdoors are absolutely hideous, and he misses his private room, and on top of it all there is that stupid blond kid which he can't take his eyes off. Stupid camp.


**Author's note:  
>Hi guys (: how's it going. I'm good. Very very cold. But good.<br>****Well, this is my first time uploading a story, so please be nice.  
><strong>**I would really like to hear an honest respond to my story, I tend to get seriously pissed off sometimes, so you keep your mean comments to yourself and i'll keep my temper down, kapish?  
>U got me? Good.<strong>

**So, this is a Brian/Justin story, which includes all the other couples in the show (Ben/Michael, Drew/Emmett, etc.), but it's mostly Brian/Justin, cuz they're my favorite ^^  
>Just so you know, in this fic Brian is 17 and Justin is 15, cuz thts da way uh huh uh huh I lyk it uh huh uh huh.<br>So if u don't like Young!Brian or Young!Justin, u can just leave.**

**Tht's it. I'm done annoying u.  
>So, start reading and tell me what u think.<strong>

**I WOVE U!**

**And sorry if misspelled some words, I need somebody to do Beta 4 me. Anyone?**

* * *

><p>Brian leaned his head against the window. <em>Great, I have to spend the whole goddamn summer in a camp, when I can be at home, partying all night...<em> He sighed, _well, at least Mikey's here too._

Michael was reading a comic book quietly, living Brian to die from boredom.

Brian couldn't believe his mom send him to a summer camp, and when he asked his dad to save him from this torture he said "A little time outside and far from the house won't kill you, sonny boy.", Brian was shocked, his dad hated when Brian got out of the house. Michael wasn't very thrilled about the camp either, his mom worked there, she was the cooker, and his uncle Vic was the camp consular, it is going to be hell for him. Well, at least he have some connections in the kitchen if he's hungry, and if he doesn't like his roommates he can always ask Vic to change room, plus- he's probably going to be with Brian in the room and in the group so he's not bothered from people picking up on him, Brian would be there to kick their asses.

Brian was much less optimistic about the camp thing, it wasn't like he can't find someone to make out with, he's attractive, the girls **and **boys as one will like to get some of that juicy stuff, though he preferred the boys better. It was just that he didn't liked outdoors adventures much, he hated them actually. He liked staying at home with Mikey, playing his guitar, parties. Not the forest, or sleeping in a wooden hut with a bunch of nature freaks, he can take 2 maybe 3 days in the woods, but 2 whole months, that's way to much.

But at least there are 3 good things about this camp:

He can spend his whole summer with Mikey, be with him everyday, not that at home it wasn't like that.

He can play his guitar in the woods, and sing as load as he wants.

He can make out in brand new places. He didn't had the chance to make out in a lake, and there was a lake in the camp.

But that was **IT**! Other than that- he will not have fun at this camp. He can do only those 3 fun things, nothing more is going to be enjoyable.

He looked at the sit next to his. "Mikey, how the fuck can you read in motion, don't you have a massive headache?" It was true, Brian couldn't read in a moving vehicle without throwing up, actually he couldn't read a book with out throwing up. He hated books for no reason, he never even tried to read them, he wasn't the reading type.

"I got used to it, after you read a lot in motion, the headaches go away." Michael didn't moved his eyes from the comic book.

_Poor Brian _he thought _he's going to suffer here._

Debbie's been trying for year to convince Michael to come to the camp where she and Vic are working, but with no luck. Eventually, the sun was shining on her, Brian's mother told her that her son needed some out of the house activities.

"He does not leave the house often, only if there's a party, or if he's with Micheal. He needs to get out of town, meet some people, be in the outdoors. Sometimes I feel like I want to strangle him, he's grumpy when he's at home, he doesn't eat, and he's sitting on the couch all day like a potato." those were her exact words. Michael will go anywhere if Brian will be there. She was kind of sad for her son, he could wait for Brian forever but Brian will never really be with him, they love each other more than brothers do, but she knows they will never be more than that. But she could use Brian's unknown help for now. Brian will never hurt Michael or turn him down, and Michael will never make a move on him, and the other way around. So things where safe for now.

"Are we there yet? I'm dying here!" Brian whined. Michael looked at him and rolled his eyes, Brian can be such a nag sometimes, like a bug..

"Why don't you try to go to sleep? We'll be there soon, I think." Brian glared, "To bumpy."

_Agh, he is such a baby sometimes..._ Michael went back to his book, before Brian could find another reason to bughim.

Soon enough, they were at the entrance of the camp. _The Ruby Lake Camp _to be exact. The camp was big, very big.

"MICHAEL! Sweetie!" Michael and Brian turned around to see Debbie rushing toward them. She hugged them both and kissed each boy on his forehead. "Ma!" Michael whined embarrassed.

Brian on the other hand didn't bother much, he looked around him, checking out the other teenagers in the camp. He was deep in thoughts and didn't saw the young, short boy with a big bag coming towards him.

"Uph..." Brian got elbowed in the stomach, "Oh, God...S-sorry." The kid mumbled, trying to pick up the huge bag he dropped while bumping into Brian. "It's okay. Here, let me help you." Brian picked up the kid's bag, and helped him put it on his shoulder. The kid thanked him, and moved a bunch of blond hair from his eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes. Brian didn't noticed he was staring at him, but the kid did, and he blushed. The kid turned to his side and walked away, Brian snapped, "Wait..." He shouted, "You didn't tell me your...name..." The kid was too far away to hear, he didn't turn just kept on going.

"What was that?" Michael and Debbie said together, looking at Brian wide eyed. Brian just shock his head and took his bags, " C'mon Mikey, let's go sign up." They walked over to a big woman, standing in the middle of all the fuzz and shouting, "Come sign and get your room!" when Brian got up to her she asked "what's your name, boy?"

"Brian Kinney."

"Hut number 13, and your name?" she looked at Micheal, "Ah, Michael Novotny." Michael was kind of nervous, what if Vic forgot to put Brian and him in the same room? He couldn't survive being in a strange place without knowing anyone.

"Hut number 13." Michael sighed in relive. Both he and Brian went to look for their hut, Michael was kind of excited about meeting other 3 roommates, but Brian on the other hand just wanted to shower and go to sleep, though it was only 4 in the afternoon. Tomorrow he'll find some nice company with nice lips that gives, maybe he'll even find that blond kid again.

They walked by a line of huts until they got to hut number 13, which was amazingly empty since the camp was seriously packed by now. In the hut were 6 beds, every two beds shared a closet, every bed had a lamp taped to the well above it. It actually looked nice and pleasant to live in, it wasn't like living in a actual house but at least it was livable.

Brian put his stuff on the bed at the far left end of the room, and Michael took the right one, so they shared a closet (Which was absolutely necessary because they both had a problem of sharing storage places with other than each other).

A couple of minutes after they started unpacking the door to the hut opened and two very excited boys entered the room, catching their beds and talking agitatedly.

One of the boys, which was a tall redhead, crossed to room and came to stand next to Michael.

"Ah, hey!" The redhead said, Michael turned to look at him a little awkwardly. "My name is David, and this is Eric." He pointed to the other buy, a shorter boy with light brown hair. "We're going to be roommates for the summer so I thought we might as well get to know each other..." He smiled shyly, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Michael smiled at him, "Well, than you're right. I'm Michael, and the person who's pretty much ignoring us right now is Brian, but don't take him for a bad person, he's nice when you get to know him." Brian, who finished unpacking, laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Jesus Mikey! You gave me away so easily, now they're going to tell everyone!"

The other boys laughed,"Ha, nice to meet you too Brian." David said with a smile.

An awkward silence set in the room. Michael was about to start talking again, when a knock on the door was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it folks!<br>My very first chapter. How am I doing? Good? Bad? It's your call!  
>Aaaand, it's gonna take a while for me to upload again.<br>Sry, i'm having a major writers block.  
>And that's why i'll be happy to hear some ideas from u guys (:<br>No worries, i'll give u credit 4 the ideas!**

**So, i'm gonna go bang my head against the wall.  
>Have a nice winter.<br>I'll try and write as fast as I can.**

**Wove! Wove! Fwom the cwazy wesbian.  
>C ya. Never wanna b ya.<strong>

**kidding. It's really late. Sry for tht.**

**- 3 -**

**GaleOHunter **


End file.
